


Belong

by ivycross



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Collars, D/s, Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim shook his head. “It's not the same” he whined. “We both know it. Besides that’s only for when I'm on the bridge. Here I want to wear my collar. I want to belong.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill this [prompt](http://bdsm-fandom.livejournal.com/151948.html?thread=1225868#t1225868)

Leonard entered the room and was not at surprised to find Jim waiting for him. He observed Jim for a second noting the blond tried to hide his fidgeting. Jim's eyes locked on Leonard and they looked so relieved. Leonard just smiled.

“Couldn't wait?” He asked, stepping into the cabin. He moved over to where Jim sat and watched as Jim took his place on the floor.

“I waited,” Jim said quietly. “I'm not wearing it.”

Leonard sniffed at that, sitting down in the chair Jim just vacated. “Yeah I noticed. You should be though. You're a naughty boy, Jim.” As he spoke Leonard’s hand went into Jim's hair, pulling at it. Jim winced but said nothing.

“Why ain’t you wearing your collar?” Leonard asked patiently.

Jim peered up at him, his blue eyes wide and adoring. “I wanted you to put it on me. It's not the same when I put it on myself.” This moved Leonard and he eased his grip on Jim's tresses.

“Alright,” he rumbled. “Go fetch it and I'll put it on ya.”

Jim smiled and leapt up quickly. He moved over to the dresser and opening the top drawer he pulled out a wide, black leather collar. He carried it back to Leonard and got back on his knees. He held the collar out to the doctor with both hands, his gaze on the floor.

Leonard took the collar and with little fuss pulled it around Jim's neck and fastened it large silver buckle.

“There,” he said at last. “Better now?”

Jim sighed and nodded. He looked up into Leonard’s face his expression blissful. “Thank you.” His voice was barely a whisper.

Leonard smiled down at him. “You're welcome. I take it the ring doesn't do it for you?

Jim shook his head. “It's not the same” he whined. “We both know it. Besides that’s only for when I'm on the bridge. Here I want to wear my collar. I want to belong.”

Leonard ran his fingers through Jim's hair, his heart swelling at his lovely sub.

“Belong?” he asked, knowing full well what Jim meant, Jim nodded and leaned into Leonard’s touch, a gentle sigh escaping his lips.

“Yeah. To you.”

Leonard beamed at him. ”Aw darlin'. You'll always belong to me. Collar or no.”

Jim smiled back, resting his head in Leonard's lap. Leonard's hand continued to stroke Jim's hair, the contentment radiating off his sub making him feel at peace.

“We'll always belong to each other.”


End file.
